Some pharmaceutical products such as injectables are typically packaged in glass vials and maintained in a sterile condition by means of a closure assembly applied to the container under aseptic conditions. The closure typically comprises a rubber stopper of generally t-shaped cross section which has a depending plug portion engaging in the neck of the bottle and a flange which rests and engages the outer end face of the bottle finish. An aluminum seal or over wrap normally seals and seats the rubber stopper firmly in place in the discharge end of the bottle. One form of seal is of the type shown in The West Patent No. 3,071,274 which is sold under West trademark FLIP OFF. This seal comprises an aluminum cap portion which crimps under the container finish having a removable central disk portion and a cover element made of plastic connected to the disk portion which may be actuated to separate the central removable disk portion and expose the stopper so that a hypodermic syringe can be applied to remove the pharmaceutical product. These containers and closures are usually filled and sealed by automatic handling equipment comprising a plurality of stations including a filling station, a stopper application station and a closure assembly station all connected by conveyor means. Typically the bottles are stopper intermittently at the stopper application station for insertion of the stopper. It has been found that this process is somewhat time consuming and limits the production rate of filling and sealing pharmaceuticals.